The Analytical Resources Core is composed of three subcores: 1) Hormone Assay and Analytical Services;2) Lipids and Lipoproteins;and 3) Mouse Pathology. These subcores share resources with others in the Vanderbilt DRTC where they have served to streamline research activities, produce cost-effective lines of experimentation, foster collaborative enterprises, and provide alternative outlets to scientists reaching the technical limits of their own laboratories. The services offered by each subcore are unique in their application to the mouse, and great effort has been made to establish assay specificity and scale down sample size to accommodate samples from this species. The Core provides space, equipment, and personnel for sample analyses and method development. Investigators pay a fee-for-service that covers the cost of reagents, supplies, a percentage of personnel salary, and pro-rated service contracts.